


Breathe in the Stars (They are in your Bones)

by Terra_Reiin



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe - Fandom - Fandom, The Many Gardens of Shikabane-Hime - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Reiin/pseuds/Terra_Reiin
Summary: Shikako is a goddess breathing in human skin.Crossing dimensions only makes it worse.OrGelel-and-Shikako want to stay Gelel-and-Shikako thank you very much. Whether or not Shikako wants to stay that way is inconsequential. Also, what's wrong with this dimension? It doesn't HAVE to be your original one, does it?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Shikako wakes.

On a normal day, _backhomebackHoMeBaCkHOME,_ she'd fade from rest into awareness with nary a thought. Smooth and without even a hitch in breath to signal the change. Instead, she is unfortunately getting used to the heart-shock, sudden gasp sort of awakening that comes with the Jump to each new universe. It's markedly more unpleasant. 

There is chakra in everything, inside her, in the very air she breathes. Shikako is used to her new home world, how nature chakra flickers over her tongue as she inhales, swirling with tinges of her own when she breathes out. Only, her new universes are always so _different,_ even in little ways. The people, the time, the _chakra_ is different.

Sometimes, its as if she'd never moved on from being that tiny chakra-hypersensitive infant, choking on every breath. She's never reminded of it as much as now, when each new world steals the air from her lungs, solid _something_ filling the spaces till she is so full with _foreignforeignnotMINE_ that she has to kneel in the dirt, sputtering gasps until her brain can register that _still ,_ it is just _air._

_(In those moments, Shikako wonders if it is worth moving again to the next dimension after all.)_

Gelel helps. Once she's recovered, bee-lining for the Dead Wastes, its a solid thread from her chest to the nebulous _being_ situated in the temple, a call of _home_ that carries her through. Even if she stops to help Konoha. Or a roaming Kakashi-sensei or two. Maybe a good Danzo once in a while. Not often though, he gives her the creeps. Still, it is her anchor and she is its, for they are Gelel-and-Shikako in those beautiful shining moments _(We Are Stars),_ before she flops into the next universe to repeat the cycle. 


	2. Chapter 2

It gets longer.

Them being Gelel-And-Shikako that is.

The intervening time between universes seems to stretch with each successive Jump, seconds to minutes to indefinable time, both an instant and eternity all at once. Shikako reveled in it before, a moment of rest before she has to go through it all over again, before she has to get up, buckle up and just keep searching until she finds her home and-

Gelel-And-Shikako flop out into the dirt.

It's immediately apparent what is different. Shikako doesn't choke this time, dusting herself off with ease and surveying the area. Her sight is...strange, overlayed on each person pinging in her chakra sense is...light? No, a star, each person with their own personal star that waxes and wanes in no discernible pattern. Its almost beautiful if it weren't so out of place. And distracting. 

Shikako isn't nearly so engrossed to miss that there isn't a roof over her head. The temple isn't here, no structure is, simply a wide expanse of grass that later fades on into a thin strip of trees over the horizon and wheat fields? Somewhere off in the east. There are people, shinobi flitting in and out of her sensing range, though she can track them further than _that_ with the weird light sense.

 _Life Energy._ She thinks, just as a tiny cluster of stars goes out somewhere to her far left. She frowns, shaking it off. 

She tries to focus on the thread leading her to the temple. She knows the way of course, but the various Gelel's are somehow much more receptive to helping her when she follows it, so might as well. Instead of the connection however, there is a sharp tug somewhere behind her sternum, like a steel clamp that yanks UP and something inside her _tears_ and she is once again exposed to the mercy of a god.

Suddenly she is Gelel-and-Shikako-AND-Gelel. Gelel of homeworld and Gelel of current world and Shikako losing herself in the nebulae without any Shikamaru on hand to anchor her.

But Gelel is life and _**her**_ Gelel has been Gelel-and-Shikako so many universes, it isn't quite willing to let her lose herself just yet. They are-

_The very fabric of space and time swirling in a cosmic whirlpool around a dead star._

They are-

_A spiral galaxy, twining, twisting collection of burning bright young stars in ethereal patterns, eddies of light and heat and **energy** that fuels new life and death in turn. _

They begin to stabilize.

But the new Gelel is old and eager and so _ **lonely** _and-

_The heat-death of the universe. Maximum entropy. All available energy - LifeGelelLife flowing into what is less, the Gelel(who-is-a-dimensional tether)-and-Shikako(who-is-mortal). Complete equalization._

They are **More** than just Gelel-and-Shikako but are still only Gelel-and-Shikako, as the 2 Gelels become One. But as with maximum entropy, there is no spare energy for any work left to be done. The last of the local Gelel siphons into Them and-

_The tether..._

#  _S_

_._

_._

#  _N_

_._

#  _A_

_._

_._

#  _P_

_._

_._

_._

#  _S_


End file.
